Ego, The Living Planet (Watcher Datafile)
EGO Much like other planets, Ego formed from gas and dust within the so-called "Black Galaxy," which is actually a dark nebula near or the Milky Way Galaxy. A gargantuan bacteria-like space-faring life form known as The Super-Ego came and infused Ego, along with its moon Id, with its life-giving energies granting the planet the ability to talk, move and devour anything in its path. Ego was nearly discovered many times over the course of centuries by exploratory starships sent by the Rigellian Colonizers, but Ego destroyed each of these ships. Eventually Ego decided to conquer other areas of the universe by creating vastly powerful humanoid beings out of its own substance and sending them to take over other planets. This scheme was thwarted by Thor, who journeyed to Ego accompanied by a Rigellian Recorder. Thor used his mystical power over storms to create a planet-wide cataclysm within Ego's atmosphere that stunned Ego. Feeling humiliated, Ego renounced its plans of conquest. Later, Galactus found his way into Ego's space and wanted to devour Ego. Thor came to Ego's aid and the two stopped Galactus. Ego, now in Thor's debt, allowed a group called the "Wanderers," survivors of a planet which Galactus had destroyed, to settle upon its surface. A Rigellian took a sample of Ego, so he could use it to fertilize sterile worlds being considered for habitation. This drove Ego insane and caused him to consume the Wanderers. Thor, with the aid of Galactus, Galactus' herald Firelord, and Hercules, stopped Ego by attaching an engine to the Living Planet's south pole. This engine made Ego fly through space uncontrollably, rendering it harmless to other planets. Ego was able to overpower the device and get it under his control, but at a price. He had to employ tremendous energies to control it, more than he could generate. He began to feed on other lifeforms' energy much like Galactus. Looking for revenge on Galactus, Ego nearly destroyed Earth, but was thwarted by the Fantasic Four and a mutant known as L.R "Skip" Collins. In his thirst for revenge on the Devourer of Worlds Ego joined the Elders of the Universe and threatened to destroy Earth multiple more times but was again and again stopped by cosmic heroes such as the Silver Surfer, or Quasar. The living planet Ego has been called a "bioverse." Every part of its substance, including its atmosphere, is "alive" inasmuch as it is animated and controlled by the consciousness of Ego. The planet possesses various internal features which are analoguos to organs of other living organisms. Its interior contains tunnels which have been compared to arteries, and the center of Ego's consciousness resides in a brain-like organ deep below its surface. Ego can absorb humanoid-sized living beings into itself and "digest" them in internal areas similar to an Earth beings stomach. Just as a living organism creates one-celled antibodies to attack foreign substances in its bloodstream, Ego creates humanoid sized anti-body like beings from itself to attack intruders on or beneath its surface. Ego's interior is filled with lava and oil. This is where the Protozoids live, remnants of the Super-Ego that animates the living planet. They can change forms to adapt to the environment and are very vicious. Ego generates vast psionic energies which, at their peak, rival those of Galactus. If Ego depletes its energy below a level that it can replenish by itself, it can help renew its energy stories by tapping outside sources, like stars, or absorbing the life forces of large numbers of living beings. At full strength Ego can use its psionic energy to obliterate starships. Ego can also psionically control its own substance. He can control weather, making heavy winds or storms. He can manipulate the earth in every way, from earthquakes, volcanoes, geysers and canyons. Ego also controls its radiation- and magnetic fields. Thus Ego can transform its own surface to resemble a gigantic face, to reach out into space with gigantic tendrils, or to become an idyllic world resembling the most beautiful areas of Earth. Ego can create humanoid beings with great powers out of its own surface and, it claims, command them across interstellar distances. Ego communicates with other beings telepathically. Ego has used Its great psionic powers to command the immensely powerful sidereal propulsion unit installed at its south pole by Galactus. The unit can propel Ego in and out of hyperspace at vast speeds. Affiliations Solo 4D12, Buddy 3D10, Team 2D8 Distinctions Egocenric, Living Planet, Vast Psionic Energies Power Sets SENTIENT PLANETOID Cosmic Senses D10, Godlike Durability D12, Gravity Blast D12, Psychic Resistance D12, Space Flight D12, Telepathy D12 SFX: Astronomic Threat Scenario. When taking an action using Gravity Blast or Telepathy and using the effect die to add to the doom pool, instead you may add two stepped-back dice, or add three dice each stepped back by two. SFX: Elder of the Universe. Ego adds three dice for his total. Ego may spend any doom die to add a die to his total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results, unless caused by other cosmic beings, or gravity-related powers. SFX: Planetary Reserves. If Ego’s energy reserves were recently replenished, add a die to all of his Affiliations. If Ego’s energy reserves are depleted, remove a die from all Affiliations. SFX: Sidereal Prpulsion Unit. Spend a D10 from the doom pool to remove Ego from the current scene. Characters on Ego’s surface may spend 1 PP or a die from the doom pool to tag along. Limit: Beneath Ego’s Notice. Ego never makes an effect die on a reaction unless that character has previously inflicted stress or a complication on him. Limit: Universal Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each stepped-up D12 stress effect die applied to Ego. Ego only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation, even when working with Id the Selfish Moon. Limit: Unstable Orbit. Step up stress from seismic- or gravity-based attacks to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. BIOVERSE Anti-Bodies 5D8, Atmospheric Mastery D10, Godlike Stamina D12, Terraforming D12 SFX: Ego-Immune Reaction. On a successful reaction against a close-combat attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into a Bioverse stunt or step up a Bioverse power until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend a doom die to use this SFX. SFX: Egoforming. Spend a doom die to create or eliminate an equal-sized Terrain-related distinction or complication. SFX: Protozoid Anti-Bodies. Activate an opportunity or spend a D8 doom die to add a D8 to Anti-Bodies. SFX: Protozoid Reconstitution. Spend a doom die to recover physical stress of equal size and step back physical trauma. SFX: Planetary Effect. Against multiple targets on the surface or inside Ego, for each additional target add a D8 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Egosystem. Change any Bioverse power into a complication to step it back and add it to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover that power. Limit: Planetary Organs. For each D12 complication inflicted on Ego shut down a Bioverse or Sentient Planetoid power. Limit: Mob Cohesion. Anti-Bodies may be targeted individually or by Area Attack SFX. D10 physical stress inflicted removes a die from Anti-Bodies power. Recover Anti-Bodies after a transition scene. EGO PRIME Godlike Stamina D12, Growth D10, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Intellect D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Transmutation D12 SFX: Autonomous Action. When Ego takes an action, you may take a second action including an Ego Prime power. SFX: Energy Conversion. On a successful reaction against a energy-based attack, convert the opponent's effect die into an Ego Prime stunt or double an Ego Prime power your next action. Spend a doom die to use this SFX if your opponent's action succeeds. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, fatigue, poison, or vacuum. Limit: Planetary Personality. Ego Prime has its own physical stress track. If stressed out, remove an affiliation die from Ego and shut down a power trait. Limit: Psionic Link. If a pool includies an Ego Prime power, spend a doom die to include a power or SFX from any other Ego power set. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Grandmaster D12, Covert Expert D8, Menace Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Elders of the Universe Category:Living Planet